1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to photovoltaic systems for the production of electrical energy. More precisely, the invention regards a photovoltaic receiver designed to receive the solar radiation reflected by one or more mirrors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In concentration solar systems a high intensity of the solar radiation is obtained on the photovoltaic elements of the receiver. The high concentration of the solar radiation is advantageous from the standpoint of the yield of the photovoltaic elements, but poses problems caused by the excessive heating of the latter. In fact, above a certain temperature, the efficiency of the photovoltaic elements deteriorates sensibly. It is consequently necessary to envisage a cooling system that will enable the photovoltaic elements to operate in the temperature range that corresponds to high efficiency. On the other hand, it is necessary for the cooling system to be efficient and present a low energy consumption.